Actuators are components that move or control other components. Actuators receive control signals and are powered by sources of energy. Upon receiving control signals, which may be voltages or currents for a certain duration, the actuators respond by converting the energy into mechanical motion. Such actuators have many applications, including in automobile airbags and active hood systems.